


Rain

by execution_empress



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Collaboration, F/M, Fluff, Inspired by Fanart
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-13
Updated: 2015-12-13
Packaged: 2018-05-06 13:31:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 648
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5418902
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/execution_empress/pseuds/execution_empress
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Natasha finds maybe the rain and a wet dog may not be so bad after all. (collaboration with fan-art)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rain

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! ♥ I'm back to writing and I bring a small drabble with accompanying fanart. Hozumi on [tumblr](http://hozumi13.tumblr.com/) and pixiv drew the fanart and I was more than happy to write something for it. A larger version of the image can be found [here](http://41.media.tumblr.com/b0b83502afe4bcad46e78da761a7f824/tumblr_nzaii5TJFj1tgvzg1o1_1280.jpg)
> 
> We do hope to do more together and we hope you all enjoy. ♥

 

They’re only a few blocks away when it starts to rain. At the first drop they run; dog at his side, cat carrier at hers. Though try as they might, there’s no escaping the rain. They’re soaked (all except Liho) by the time they reach the apartment. The two master assassins thought they could relax, but Lucky proves them wrong by shaking himself. Though the two shield themselves, all it does is make them wetter.

“At least someone’s dry,” Clint says with a hint of a chuckle. Natasha grunts as she sets the cat case down and opens it.

“He’s not dry,” she replies. “He’s still wet and we’re gonna dry him off. “Get your hair dryer while I get changed.”

“What? Why?” Even as he protests, Clint does as she asks and heads for the bathroom closet.

“I’m not having this place smell like wet dog. It’s bad enough that it smells like wet Clint.” Natasha is sure that he’s rolling his eyes, which he is, just as Clint is sure she’s smirking and proud of herself, which she is. She goes into the bedroom, changes into a pair of yellow shorts with a matching top, then comes back out towards Lucky. Along the way, Clint hands her the hair dryer and a towel. Liho watches on top of his cat carrier, knowing he’s in for a show. All the while, Lucky doesn’t suspect a thing.

Rather, he thinks Natasha wants to hug and play with him. The fluffy, golden dog runs to her, jumping up on his hind legs to plant kiss after kiss to her cheek. 

“Hey! Wait!” she cries out, though there’s a small chuckle and a frustrated groan in her tone. She kneels down so Lucky is back on all fours and quickly plugs the hair dryer into the nearest socket. “C’mon, boy, just stay still. It’ll be over soon.”

And of course, the dog does everything but that.

He rolls on the floor and on the towel. He tackles her just to lick her cheeks again. He bites at the air from the hair dryer and shakes any and all excess water. Finally, he flops down on his side, onto the towel, just to relax and catch his breath. 

And of course, the dog is completely dry.  
Sitting back up with a sigh, Natasha wipes the sweat from her brow. At least Lucky was dry and wouldn’t smell, but her shirt was wet again. Before she could even think of what to do next, a certain voice helps her out.

“Tasha, take off your shirt and lift up your arms.” While anyone else would have been met with sarcasm and snark, this voice is different. She complies as she takes off her shirt, tossing it to the side, and lifts her arms above her head. Something soft and warm slides down over her arms and her body. Glancing down, Natasha notices an all too familiar bullseye and her lips curl in an all too familiar smirk.

“Your shirt?” she asks, leaning back against him. Clint kisses her shoulder as an arm wraps around her. While she was drying off Lucky, he was getting changed and made them coffee. The coffee cups sit by the window with their small stream of steam, just as he sits behind her to kiss and nuzzle the crook of her neck. 

“Mmhmm. As thanks,” he replies. Natasha rolls her eyes and the two chuckle.

“That’s my thanks? Your shirt?”

“Yep!” He laughs as there’s a teasing tone to his voice. “Would you rather have something else?”

“Yep.” Turning around, Natasha wraps her arms around his neck. Her lips meet his as they kiss, soft and sweet at first, until passion has them falling back on the floor. And it’s times like this that they’re both thankful for little things like the rain, wet dogs, and one another.


End file.
